Alec's First Date!
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec goes on his first date with Magnus. He doesn't know what to expect, so what could possibly happen? Rated T. R&R ONESHOT


It was the night of Alec's first date with Magnus. And to say that he was terrorfied and nervous was an understatement. He had no clue what was going to happen nor did he know what to wear. So it was time for desperate measures. It was time to call in Izzy.

"Izzy!" He called out loudly.

As soon as he said that she came barreling in through the door of his bedroom. It was like she was standing by the door all that time just waiting for him to call out to her for fashion advice. She came in with a huge smile on her face. She didn't stop smiling ever since Alec to told her he had a date with Magnus.

"Yes , dear brother of mine?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He sighed.

"I need your help" He said.

"I need your help with what?" She pressed on teasingly.

"I need your help with clothes! Are you happy now?" He replied in a loud voice.

"Yep!" She said simply.

She walked over to his closet and dug through its contents. She couldn't find one thing that would look decently good for a first date. She made a mental note to take Alec out shopping immediately. She sighed and poked her head out of the closet.

"Alec you don't have anything decent to wear" She said calmly.

Alec couldn't help but agree. All he had in his closet wear tee-shirts , plain jeans , and sweaters. And all of them were in black. No colors. Not even a speck of color. He started to worry.

"Don't worry Alec , we'll figure something out!" Izzy said brightly.

Then she got an idea. Alec could borrow Jace's clothes! They were about the same size.

"Umm , Alec how opposed are you to wearing Jace's clothes?" She asked.

Alec was about to answer but Izzy didn't give him enough time. She dragged him out of room and down the hall to Jace's. She knocked loudly on the large wooden door. Jace answered it. Alec couldn't help but stare at him. Jace's chest went uncovered , so Alec could see the runes that painted his chest and the light muscles that were there. Alec looked away , blushing.

"What do you want?" Jace asked in annoyance.

"Well , Alec here has a date tonight and he needs to borrow your clothes because his clothes suck" Izzy replied bluntly.

"Ouch" Alec mumbled.

"Oh shut up! You know its true" She said to him.

Jace stepped aside to let them into his room. Alec never really been into his room before so he was surprised to see that everything was white. The walls were white , the carpet on the floor was white , even the blankets and pillows on his bed were white. It seemed to Alec that Jace loved the color white.

Izzy immediately went to Jace's closet. While she was rummaging through the clothes Jace decided to talk to Ale instead of standing there in a semi-awkward silence.

"So you got a date tonight .. I'm guessing with Magnus?" Jace said casually.

Of course Jace knew that Alec was gay. He wasn't dumb. Jace always noticed that Alec didn't look at girls when they were around. And how he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Alec's eyes went wide.

"What , no , how could you say that" Alec sputtered.

"But its true isn't it?" Jace said.

Alec sighed a deep heavy sigh. He didn't really like were this conversation was going to.

"Yes" He mumbled in a low voice.

Izzy stopped rummaging through Jace's closet.

"Alec I think I found the perfect outfit for you!" Izzy squealed.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Jace's room. And started down the hall back to Alec's room.

"Remember to give my clothes back!" Jace called out.

Izzy pushed Alec into his room and threw the clothes into his hands. She pointed to the bathroom. Alec took that to go and change. He stepped into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind himself. He looked at the clothes she had picked out. There was a black tee-shirt , whose neckline came down into a "v" dark jeans and a lime green belt. Alec thought it looked pretty good.

That is until he put them on. The shirt clung to his chest like a second skin , and the jeans were a _little_ tight. But besides that the outfit looked good. And it was mostly black. Which suited Alec just fine. He unlocked the door and stepped out.

"You look good. And its almost all black" Izzy commented.

Alec just had to put the belt on and then he would be ready.

"Okay , put the belt on so I can get started on your hair" Izzy demanded.

_Hair?_ Izzy said nothing about doing anything to his hair.

"No Izzy , I'll put on the belt but I will not let you do anything to my hair .. remember the last time?" He said.

The last time Izzy wanted to do "Something" to his hair , all his bangs ended up being cut off. Since then he didn't let Izzy touch his hair.

"Oh c'mon!" She whined.

"No" Alec said firmly.

Izzy pouted but didn't say anything else. So she just stood there. Alec was half-way through putting the belt on , when the doorbell rang. Alec stopped in his tracks and Izzy's eyes glowed with excitement.

"That should be him now!" Izzy said excitedly.

Alec started to panic. He couldn't really think straight. In just a few minutes he would be going out with the beautiful Magnus Bane. He finished up putting the belt on and bolted down stairs. There at the end of the stairs stood and very colorful and very sparkly Magnus.

Magnus had on a bright yellow top , with fire engine red jeans. His shoes were a dark purple color. And everything was covered in glitter. Including his usual spiky hair.

"H-hey Magnus" Alec stuttered.

Magnus smiled. He loved it when Alec stuttered , it was adorable. That and his uncanny ability to blush so much.

"Hey your looking good tonight" Magnus commented.

And on cue Alec blushed. He knew Magnus said that just to make him blush.

"Shall we go now?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded , and went to put on his black shoes. Once he had his shoes on , he and Magnus walked out the door and down the street. Alec turned to Magnus.

"So where are we going to anyway?" Alec asked.

"I was thinking we could do what mundanes do , you know movie and then dinner" Magnus said.

"Oh" Alec said simply.

Alec never went to a theatre before. He didnt really have time to do stuff like that. With being a shadow hunter and all. _A scared shadow hunter_ He thought bitterly. He never really killed a demon before. He was scared of the stupid things. Not fearless like Jace or Izzy. He wished he was though. Then he wouldn't be a really big disappointment to his parents. But angel knows how they're going to react when he finally tells his parents that he's gay.

They kept walking until they came to the theater. Alec looked up at the big building with startled eyes. His heart beat started to quicken as they entered the building. They stood in the ticket line up , hand in hand. A couple of people gave them disgusted stares. Alec sighed again for what felt like the millionth time.

"How do you do it?" Alec asked Magnus.

"How do I do what?" Magnus said.

"How do you not get upset when people give you disgusted glares?" Alec asked.

"Alec , darling when you have lived as long as I have you tend to get used to it" Magnus replied with a smirk.

The were next to get their tickets. The person gave them a horrified look when she noticed their entwined hands.

"Two tickets for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows , please" Magnus said politely.

The ticket lady threw the tickets at them and said "here" like they had a disease or something like that.

"You were perfectly polite to her and she treats you like dirt under her shoe!" Alec said angerly.

"Alec , its fine .. really" Magnus said calmly.

Alec sighed again. They went into the screening room thing hand in hand and again they got stares but not as much as before. They sat in the back. With Magnus being pretty tall they didn't want to block anyone's view of the movie. They got their seats and talked about random things until the movie started.

~~3 Hours Later~~

Alec was walking out of the theater with Magnus three hours later. The movie was good but Alec decided it wasn't worth seeing again were as Magnus thought that for their second date they should go see it again. But next time it would be up to Alec to choose what to do. Alec's stomach gurgled from hunger. Magnus smirked.

"lets get you some food , shall we?" He asked.

Alec blushed but nodded his head. They walked off towards Taki's. They entered and sat in one of the booths in a secluded corner. The waitress went over and got their order and walked off again after that. Doing whatever waitresses did when it wasn't really busy.

"So did you like the movie?" Magnus asked.

"It was okay" Alec replied.

"OKAY? That movie was freaking amazing!" Magnus exclaimed.

The small amount of people that were in the restaurant glanced at them curiously. At least they didn't give them disgusted glares like the mundanes did.

Magnus blushed. _The_ Magnus Bane blushed. Tonight he didn't wear any concealer so you could see it clearly. Alec looked at him in amazement.

"Magnus , did you just blush?" Alec asked , the awe evident clear in his voice.

"What me? psssf , er , um , yes it seems I have" Magnus said , blushing even more. Alec concluded that he should make Magnus blush more often.

"Your blush is lovely" Alec mumbled.

That made Magnus blush even more. Magnus rested his face on the table in his arms so that Alec wouldn't be able to see it. Alec tapped Magnus's shoulder. Magnus lifted his head. Blush is clear on his face. Alec smiled at him. Magnus smiled back happily.

"How about we go?" Alec suggested.

"But you didn't eat yet!" Magnus protested.

"I'll eat when I get home , don't worry" Alec explained with a cute little smile.

They got up out of the booth as the waitress came with the food. Alec payed for it and apologized about not eating it. The waitress got a hazy glaze in her eyes as Alec talked to her. Magnus noticing this wrapped his long arms around Alec. The waitress blushed and scurried back to the kitchen. Alec and Magnus walked out of the restaurant with happy smiles on their faces. Magnus glanced at the bright blue watch that was on his wrist and saw that it was almost 12:00.

"Damn" He muttered.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Its almost 12 so that means I have to take you back to the Institute" Magnus said , a little sullen.

"Don't be upset , there's always other dates" Alec said with a little laugh.

Magnus perked up at this.

"So you would want to go on another date with me!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah , why wouldnt I want to?" Alec asked confusedly.

"No reason" Magnus replied happily.

They walked to the Institute in comfortable silence. When they came to the steps , Alec didn't bother walking inside yet. He didn't want to leave the amazing guy in front of him. He sighed. That night had been amazing , besides all the glares they gotten.

Alec was busy with his thoughts so Magnus decided to take advantage of Alec's silence and kissed him. Alec's eyes widen , but didn't object. He was just surprised that Magnus Bane was _kissing him_. Alec closed his eyes and just reveled in the feeling. But all too soon Magnus pulled away. Alec felt his lips go into a pout.

"There's always other kisses , darling" Magnus said , smiling.

Alec laughed.

"Well , I guess I should go inside now.." Alec said quietly.

"Yeah , everyone's gonna think , I kidnapped you so I could have you all to myself" Magnus said in a serious tone , but was fighting a smile.

Alec laughed again , and hugged Magnus before saying goodnight to him and going inside. Once inside he locked the door and slid up against it.

_Best first date ever_ He thought with a smile.

He shook his head and went to his room.

_A/n: Hey everyone ! I hoped you liked this new story about Alec and Magnus! I sure did enjoy writing it! Haha , anyway.._

_Read and Review?_

_Buh bye for now!_

_Tellie xoxo_


End file.
